


第三展馆：《牢笼中的游戏》

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Chain murderer, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, vampire eren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 本馆将为您展示的是几件旧事。尽管由于处处的不可思议之处，以及许多至今未得到解答的疑问，您或许会将其笑作虚构，但无论如何，这些仍是不久之前的故事，仍然留存在无数人见证中的真实故事，围绕着一位名叫艾伦·耶格尔的男子。或许也可以称作，关于这位艾伦耶格尔的杀戮的舞台剧。





	第三展馆：《牢笼中的游戏》

**Author's Note:**

> 狂气故事，狂归狂并不虐  
> 克鲁艾，有抹布艾和艾抹布（不是同一个抹布）  
> 色情描写只有艾伦和抹布  
> 灵感来源于Sound Horizon的第零地平线：牢笼三部曲。有些部分几乎可以算Crossover了

 

**一处展览馆墙上的贴纸：**

 

　　本馆将为您展示的是几件旧事。尽管由于处处的不可思议之处，以及许多至今未得到解答的疑问，您或许会将其笑作虚构，但无论如何，这些仍是不久之前的故事，仍然留存在无数人见证中的真实故事，围绕着一位名叫艾伦·耶格尔的男子。或许也可以称作，关于这位艾伦耶格尔的杀戮的舞台剧。   

    

 

～第一幕：阿施塞格·雷格尔的幻想～

    

    

**阿施塞格·雷格尔的日记：**

    

　　「XX53年4月10日

　　那怪物究竟何时开始寄宿在那少年之中的？还是说从一开始就在那里，只不过潜伏着，没有发作罢了。有谁能想象，又有谁会相信我，如果我能相信自己看到的东西不是幻觉？接手这家孤儿院果然是错误的决定，可无论我怎么跟别人说，都没人相信那个怪物的存在……

　　是什么寄宿在那少年的身体里？是恶魔吗？恶魔最会假装自己是天使，扬起纯洁的小脸展露无辜的眼神。可是为什么没有人能看出那眼神中的冷漠，那自然不属于天使，也不属于一个只有十岁的孩子。可是当我看向他，我知道怪物就在那里，在那个十岁的身体里……

　　我必须把这些全部写下来，是的，是我疯了，还是怪物确实存在，如果不写下来就没有办法判别……」

 

    

**一份文件档案：**

　　「“雷格尔公立孤儿院人身档案备份说明

　　名：艾伦 姓：耶格尔

　　性别：男

　　生日：不详

　　年龄：因无从得知出生年份而无法得知。XX53年时约为10岁

　　家庭：不详

　　健康状况：良好

　　简历：XX52年2月，由XX城教会收容所从街上发现的流浪儿童之一。

　　XX52年10月，由XX城教会收容所转移至雷格尔公立孤儿院。」

    

 

**一份笔录的口供信息，来自“J·H”（13岁，雷格尔公立孤儿院收养的男童），采录于XX53年6月25日：**

    

　　“艾伦他……不是，为什么你们要问我艾伦的事情？我是和那家伙一直合不来啦，但是也不觉得那家伙会做那种事。……好嘛。我回答就是了。

　　但是我真的不知道怎么回答你们。艾伦就是……就是很普通一个人啊。我们都觉得那家伙性格有点古怪，可是也没有那么古怪。不爱跟生人说话，也总是臭着一张脸，但也不是完全无法交流的那种人。……

　　我和他因为看不顺眼经常打架。理由？就……就看不顺眼啊。像是他晚上起来去小便，踩在地板上出响把我弄醒了，第二天就骂了他，结果就打起来了，类似这种。

　　他吃什么？为什么要问这个？

　　当然是孤儿院提供的难吃饭菜啊。

　　当然显得很饿了，我也饿，每个人都饿。老头老太们每天只给那么点粥啊面包的，谁能吃得饱啊。

　　他会参与孤儿院组织的活动的。大家都得参与，不然就会被雷格尔老头带进忏悔室，用藤杖打。像无聊的道德课，做弥撒之类的……不过也有户外活动，那时候还开心点。

　　对，他也经常去户外玩。

　　晴天当然会。

　　就在我们一起活动的那片空地上。

　　没有，没印象他有一个人溜走的时候。

　　我真的不懂你们都在问什么，艾伦跟这件事没关系吧。”

    

    

**阿施塞格·雷格尔的日记：**

    

　　「XX53年4月11日

　　这件事的端倪，是从去年冬天，那个男孩到孤儿院的一个月之后开始出现的。附近的农户抱怨鸡鸭牛羊无缘无故地生病、变得虚弱或者死去。本来牲畜在冬天就容易死，可他们竟然找上门来，抱怨说是孤儿院的孩子们的恶作剧，像是在牲畜的水槽里放了奇怪的东西之类。我觉得他们这种指控真是无稽之谈，我们这边的小鬼都遵守着严谨的时间表，从早上六点打铃起床，到晚上十点打铃上床，统统有人看管。他们何来机会去做这种恶作剧！

　　……话虽如此，投诉和抱怨接踵而至，甚至还有农户声称在夜晚看见牲畜棚之间出现小孩子的身影，我被逼着不能坐视不管。我连续在夜晚巡视走廊和空场地，六个夜晚都毫无所获。第七个夜晚也一副没有收获的模样。凌晨两点，月亮被一片厚云遮住。正当我认为一切都是农户的胡说八道，打着哈欠在心里咒骂他们时，那个男孩出现了。

　　我在东侧的回廊窗户看到他。他从西侧四楼走廊尽头的窗户出现，然后直直地往地面跳了下去。

　　我吓了一跳。当时我并没有把这件事和农户所抱怨的事联系在一起。我只是想那孩子莫非是跳楼自杀了，我会不会被抓进监狱，如果不好好掩盖这件事，很快就会有人来彻查这家孤儿院，诸如体罚和挪用食款的事情也一并会被发现，我就完了。该死的，走廊巡视的人为什么没有发现他。

　　我奔去四楼西侧的走廊。现在想来，那扇窗户是从里面关得好好的，可我当时没有注意。我打开窗户，往下看去。冷风呼呼地吹着，枯树鬼魅般的影子从微弱的月光下招摇着手臂。

　　然后我看见那孩子站在地面上。

　　他站着，站得好好的，穿着孤儿院统一的亚麻衣服，身上连一滴血都没有。要知道这是从四楼的窗户。他默不作声地站在那里。我开窗户并没有发出什么响动，可他突然往上抬起头来。不知为什么我突然感到很害怕，下意识躲到阴影里。我不知道他有没有看到我，可我好像还是看到他的眼睛。月亮完全从云层后出来，照亮那张比月光还要惨白的脸，和毫无生气的灰色眼睛。

　　等我找到巡逻走廊的人，并一起下楼到那块地方时，那孩子已经不见了，像蒸发了一样。守夜人不相信我说的话。我们上楼悄悄巡视了每个房间，没有一个人不在床铺上。我当时并不记得那孩子的名字，也无法从几百个闭着眼睛睡觉的孩子中找到一个灰眼的男孩。守夜人笑话我是做了噩梦，我也不知道，我真的是做了噩梦吗？

　　这种半信半疑直到第二天早上分发早餐时，我在那排队领餐的队伍中看见那双灰眼睛时变成坚信不疑。

　　尽管只有一瞬间我能捕捉到那种异常的眼神，之后就又变成这边常见的，无所事事的无聊眼神，尽管那孩子的皮肤虽然色浅，但也不是我前夜看到的那样苍白，但我能够确认，就是这个孩子。

　　这个孩子叫艾伦·耶格尔。他的身体里寄宿着怪物。

　　早餐的时间结束以后，农户又敲开了孤儿院的门，抱怨昨天又有一头健康的羊羔突然死去。」

 

 

**雷格尔孤儿院清洁女工的回忆：**

 

　　“……一月份以来，孤儿院四周越来越寂静。我知道附近的农户们因为查不清原因的牲畜传染病，说这里风水不好什么的，走了很多人。可是好像也不是因为人少了才安静的。

　　后来我发现，是因为似乎很少能听到附近的鸟鸣声了。

　　有时打扫的时候能从孩子们的抽屉里面扫出死掉的老鼠或者小鸟……不不不，这倒不是最近才出现的事，我在这里工作三十年，这事一直都是断断续续的。小孩想找乐子。您不明白，这个年纪的小孩能把游戏玩得多残忍，您知道吗，去年十月的某一天我打扫一个卫生间时，还在里面看到满地都是血呢！不过没有小孩受伤，也没人承认是谁干的，被他们拿来玩的可怜动物的尸体到现在都没发现……啊，对不起对不起，都是些废话……

　　可是毕竟以前这都不是太频繁的事。一月份以来，鸟尸的数量比以往增加许多，从厕所的角落，橱柜的夹层，抽屉和床缝里……不如说是整个孤儿院的楼的四处都能发现。都是干瘪的小小的尸体，不像是被刀刺，也没有什么外伤，羽毛都没掉太多，但都干瘪得像是一滴血都没了……有的时候这些尸体还会被破布条包着，一圈一圈包好，裹得跟木乃伊似的，旁边还放上两三根草或者枯的花瓣。

　　哎呀，真是让人心里不舒服，这玩耍的方式也太邪门了。我就去报告雷格尔老爷，可他听了我说的话之后突然很激动，一下子从椅子上弹起来。他像犯了什么病一样，抓着自己的衣领、头发，嘴里念着“一定是他，没错，一定是他”、“怪物，怪物”之类的话，一边急促地喘息一边在房间里踱来踱去，差点都撞倒了柜子。要我说的话，雷格尔老爷从那个时候就开始得幻想的怪病了呀……”

 

 

**阿施塞格·雷格尔的日记：**

 

　　「XX53年4月12日

　　……后来，一月的新月之夜，我留在孤儿院里没有回家。大约十二点半时，像是被直觉引导一样，我打开了艾伦·耶格尔居住的宿舍的门。

　　他不在。他不在！别的孩子都沉沉地在睡梦中，艾伦·耶格尔的床铺却是空的。被褥凌乱，是被睡过的样子，可是他不在！

　　我一下觉得很眩晕，血液往头脑上冲。天知道这个怪物又要做些什么。我漫无目的地在走廊上乱窜……记忆变得模糊，我想可能是因为脑充血阻碍了我思考……我想走向值班室，却拐错了弯……我把忏悔室的门打开了一条小缝。而他在那里。

　　新月之夜，走廊上和室内都没有一丝光。我看见那个影子，细瘦的双臂近乎温柔、却也因此更显诡异地怀抱着什么东西，可能是活物，正发出悉悉簌簌的声音。那个黑影把怀抱的东西凑近自己的脸……神啊……我发誓……我发誓有一瞬间，我看见了那孩子露出了恶魔般的獠牙。

　　在眩晕中我站起来尽量悄无声息地往后退……突然有人在后面碰我的肩膀！我吓得大叫一声——我一转头，就看到艾伦·耶格尔的脸！

　　……可碰我肩膀的人，是今晚值班的巡夜人。他被我的反应吃了一惊，问我为什么今晚会留在院里……艾伦·耶格尔在他身边，巡夜人说这孩子是想起夜……我们这里的规矩是儿童夜晚起来，必须要有巡夜人跟着……巡夜人说耶格尔一出房间门就在他身边了。可是怎么可能有这种事？我看向那个孩子。他看起来就跟其他的普通小鬼没两样。长着一头黑发，有点营养不良而显得色浅的皮肤，一双不讨人喜欢的灰眼睛……他正表露着无害的迷惑，嘟囔两声，但什么都没有问我……我拉着他近乎狂怒地往前走，哗地打开忏悔室的门……艾伦·耶格尔甩开我的手，质问他做错了什么要莫名其妙受惩罚。而我惊呆在原地。

　　因为忏悔室里空无一人。没有那个影子，也没有他怀抱的东西。

　　我是真的疯了吗……

　　……我再看向那孩子的眼睛。怪物安宁地栖息在深处。没有错，这孩子的身体里寄宿着怪物……

　　第二天，清洁女工敲开了我的办公室门……」

 

 

**一份法庭上的证词，来自XX郡治安厅的代表：**

 

　　“……阿施塞格·雷格尔的日记在那之后就越来越只言片语。大多数都是关于控诉那位男孩云云，但是其中越来越显出癫狂，尤其是在那男孩已有不在场证明的情况下控诉其作出一系列有邪教仪式含义的举动……尤其是在六月份，那场悲剧发生的两天前，雷格尔的日记中突然爆发了一阵。因为字迹凌乱，拼写也错漏百出，我们很难辨认其中有意义的部分。能够确认的词包括‘墓场’‘新鲜的尸体’’恶魔’‘耶格尔’等。两天后，那件事就发生了。”

 

 

**对艾伦·耶格尔的讯问：**

    

　　（一段模糊的黑白录像带。中央一黑发男孩坐在室内的椅子上，坐得很拘谨，显得很疲惫，却不见有多少慌乱。）

 

　　（警察：请你再陈述一遍那件事发生时的情况。）

　　“……。六月十五日的傍晚，我在器材室里的时候，雷格尔突然进来——”

　　（警察：你为什么会一个人在器材室？）

　　“因为当天是我负责把室外活动的器材搬进室内。”

　　（警察：请继续。）

　　“雷格尔突然进来，指着我破口大骂，然后拿出了——”

　　（警察：他都骂你些什么？）

　　“……。说我是恶魔什么的。”

　　（警察：除了恶魔之外还有说什么吗？）

　　“我不记得了。”

　　（警察：请继续。）

　　“……他拿出了一把刀，想要攻击我。我拿起旁边的一根曲球棍，往他的腿上打了一下，然后绕过他——”

　　（警察：“你确定你没有对他做别的事吗？”）

　　“……。我不记得了。……可能折了他的手臂吧，因为他要抓我。然后我就从门口跑出去了。”

　　（警察：这是你做的全部的事吗？）

　　“是的。”

　　（警察：你跑出去之后，去了哪里？）

　　“空地里的小树林，坐了一会。因为我很害怕，一下腿软了，跑不动了。后来别的教员来找我了。我和他们说了发生的事情，就一起去器材室了。后来……后来就是那样了。”

 

 

**对阿施塞格·雷格尔的尸检报告（节选）：**

 

　　「……被害人身上有多处受伤。按照时间顺序，首先是腿部受到钝器的重击，接着上肢出现撞击和抓握的淤青。接下来是致命伤，心脏部分受到锐器的重击。锐器经检验确认是尸检时插在其心脏部位的小刀，握柄处有且仅有阿施塞格·雷格尔的指纹。插入心脏的力度之大，整个刀刃甚至一部分的刀柄都没入了被害人的身体。

　　……除此之外，被害人的衣物有多处撕裂，胸前皮肤的表层也有许多尖锐物体的弧形划伤，但现场没有找到符合的凶器。这些伤口不深，但出血量大。

　　……被害人被发现时坐在雷格尔孤儿院器材室内的墙侧，墙上有大量溅血。即死。遗体被发现时距离案发仅过去大约十至二十分钟。」

 

 

**一份法庭上的证词，来自XX郡医院：**

 

　　“……使阿施塞格·雷格尔死亡的致命伤不可能是十岁的男孩所为。需要极大的力气才能将小刀推至那种深度。只有健壮的成年男子，或者吸食了迷幻药的人，有可能做到……”

 

 

**一份法庭上的证词，来自雷格尔孤儿院的巡夜人：**

 

　　“……雷格尔先生从几个月前就有精神错乱的表现了。他总是臆想一些事情，还坚持认为他想象出来的一些怪事都是一个男孩搞的鬼……”

 

 

**一份法庭上的证词，来自XX郡治安厅的代表：**

 

　　“……综上所述，检方认为阿施塞格·雷格尔可能是在精神癫狂的状态下自杀，与被指控的艾伦·耶格尔不存在关联。诚然此案件还有众多疑点，但……”

    

 

　　那个十岁的男孩在法庭上听着这一切时一言不发。没有哭泣也没有表露任何惊慌。在场的医生在审判结束、艾伦·耶格尔得判无罪释放后，建议雷格尔孤儿院的负责人注意艾伦·耶格尔是否出现创后应激障碍症状。

 

 

～无人知晓的幕间戏～

    

    

　　月光曲折，穿过华灯笼罩的大街，进入昏暗幽深的小巷。彩绘玻璃在巷子的地面投下红和蓝的光斑。从鲜红到冷苍的过渡，倏忽被不声不响的脚步打断。过路之人身着的，是贵族男子般的黑色华服。狩猎之人拥有的，是食肉动物般的灰色视线。

　　男男女女都在万圣节的街道上游行，鬼怪的魅影唱着歌欢闹着穿过街道。跟着这样的人群歌唱，混入这样的人群舞蹈，令人眩晕的快乐。金发的少年就是在这样的队伍中被颜色和声响迷了眼、乱了心。到他回过神时，已经落在了游行队伍的末尾。到他意识到时，他已顺着巷口那向他轻招的手走去。

　　向他招手的人是在这色彩斑斓的节日身着暗色的青年。当少年踏离大街的华灯，踩入月光幽深的歪扭巷口，青年也摘下礼帽。夜幕一般幽深的长发，月光一般诡秘的肤色，眼中流动的是生了锈而不再圣洁的银器的颜色。

　　仿佛被天体吸引，少年一步步朝青年走去。他如愿被拥入怀中，好似落入冰窖，接着在脖颈得到一个亲吻。如同被潮水冲刷，少年一点点感觉到眩晕。青年的手指温柔地描绘着少年的脊背，少年的液体是甜蜜的梦的气味。

 

 

～第二幕：爱德华·苏纳的疯狂～

   

    

**一份文件档案：**

    

　　「人身档案备份说明

　　名：艾伦 姓：耶格尔

　　性别：男

　　生日：不详

　　年龄：因无从得知出生年份而无法得知。XX59年时约为16岁

　　家庭：不详

　　健康状况：良好

　　简历：XX52年2月，由XX城教会收容所从街上发现的流浪儿童之一。

　　XX52年10月，由XX城教会收容所转移至雷格尔公立孤儿院。

　　XX53年7月，发生雷格尔事件后，转由XX城儿童综合医院及疗养中心接收。

　　XX59年9月，被画家爱德华·苏纳领养，与苏纳一同在XY城郊外的宅邸居住。」

 

 

**XX城儿童综合医院及疗养中心负责人的回忆：**

 

　　“……苏纳先生起先似乎并没有要领养孩子的安排，那天来我们医院主要是为了一个慈善活动。我们组织医院里康复得比较好的那些孩子见了见苏纳先生。他很礼貌，但是没表露出什么兴趣，直到艾伦·耶格尔出现。夸张一点说，苏纳先生几乎一看到他就眼前一亮。我倒是听说过那种事，艺术家嘛，有的时候总会有独特的灵感来源，旁的人时常在不知不觉就成了他的缪斯……老实说，我也不是不理解。耶格尔是个很特殊的孩子，你说不上他哪里特别，尤其是在我们这个什么样的孩子都有的地方；他长得倒是好看，一般不会惹乱子，挺让人省心，但孤僻，性格像有刺，不让人接近。总之，苏纳先生一下子就显得对他很有兴趣，第二天就表露说愿意收养那个孩子。当然，手续还是花了一点时间的……”

 

 

**一份收据：**

 

　　「订单信息

        订购时间：XX59年10月

　　订购人：爱德华·苏纳

　　向：萨克森贵金属交易中心 订购

　　订购商品：带锁的纯银手镯（2）

　　　　　　　带锁的纯银项圈（1）

　　　　　　　带锁的纯银脚环（2）

　　　　　　　带锁的纯银腰链（1）

　　尺寸：见附表

　　邮寄地址：XY城郊外〇〇区〇〇路〇号，苏纳宅

　　付款方式：邮寄现款，已结清

　　订购人备注：切要保证纯银，不可有任何杂质」

 

 

**一份口供，来自阿尔蒙德·弗里曼（医生，XX62年因倒卖公物入狱）：**

 

　　“……苏纳持续不断地问我订购人类鲜血。订购的量不是很大，我只需打通仓库登记人的关系，然后利用职务之便从血库中顺几包出来就行。

　　我没问过他那是用来做什么的。做倒卖这个行当自然不会问买家拿一些稀奇古怪的东西去做什么。邪教仪式吧，我猜，但那跟我也无关，如果做仪式，用现成的人血起码比去找供品要好一些，是不是？所以我的缓刑……”

 

 

**一份录音，录自苏纳宅邸庭院：**

 

　　（录音的质量很差，背景杂音滋啦滋啦作响，还有呼呼的风声，使整个录音里其他声音模糊不清。

　　隐约能辨别出一个男人的声音。男人的声音在嘟嘟囔囔。

　　男人的声音在大笑。

　　铁锹铲土的声音。

　　男人的声音一边狂笑一边说着什么。

　　“……再一次……”

　　铁锹的声音。

　　“亲手将这个怪物……必须赶快……”

　　男人的咳嗽声。男人一边咳嗽一边爆发出神经质的笑。

　　“不然又会重新……”

　　风声。磁带受损的滋啦滋啦声。男人的笑声。）

 

　　录音附带的说明文字：

　　「XX59年11月，XY郡治安厅接到举报，声称苏纳宅在深夜总是传来过大的声响，干扰邻居睡眠。XY郡治安厅向屋主爱德华·苏纳发出传令，却没有收到回复。夜晚的噪音也没有停止。其邻居有一夜深夜前往苏纳宅提出抗议，却（据该邻居称）看见苏纳本人站在庭院里，一边挖土掩埋着什么，一边发出狂笑。这一说法得到其他邻居的确认。其中一人出示了这份由悄悄留在苏纳宅庭院内的录音机捕捉的录音。

　　有附近居民同时控诉苏纳有虐待儿童的嫌疑，声称苏纳两个月前接收的养子艾伦·耶格尔受到虐待。

　　XY郡治安厅出面调查了苏纳宅邸的庭院，但在庭院的土地下什么也没有发现。警方在宅内会见了其养子艾伦·耶格尔，没有外伤或饥饿等的痕迹，谈吐举止没有异端。最终，治安厅只是对苏纳给予了针对夜间噪音的警告和罚款。」

 

 

**一张人像照片，题名为《16岁的艾伦·耶格尔》：**

 

　　（这是一张出自照相馆之手的照片，中央端坐着一位黑发的少年。少年五官精致，有中性之美，却毫无表情，深刻的轮廓在脸上投下一片阴影。通过背景的布呈现深棕色来看，这并不是一张黑白照片，但少年其人看上去却是黑白的：乌黑的头发，灰色的眼瞳，以及似乎是因为常居室内未见阳光而比常人显得白上许多的皮肤。少年身着质量上乘的白色衬衫与黑色马甲，从照片中能看到袖口中露出一截手腕，上面戴着一只银质的手环。衬衫的扣子一直扣到喉口，但从衣物的褶皱判断，可以看出少年也正佩戴着一只颈环。）

 

 

**一份口供资料，来自K·沃切尔（无业，XX60年因屡次盗窃被捕入狱）：**

 

　　“……去年冬天有一天，我和几个街上认识的哥们一起翻进苏纳的房子。因为手头紧，没钱喝酒，想着从那房子里顺几件器物啥的，搞不好还能顺一幅苏纳的画拿去卖了。然后就是……看到了一些……总之苏纳那家伙绝对脑子不正常！那家伙又危险，又不正常，他家里的那个少年也不正常！一个是疯子，一个是怪物，在那之后我连那片街区都不想去……

　　好吧，好吧，我会说的。我的同伴在庭院和路上把风，我在大厅的玻璃窗上凿了一个洞，伸手进去开了插销，就这样翻进窗里了。可是还没等我仔细看完一遍会客大厅，听到楼上有人高声说话的声音。我就躺到沙发底下……

　　先是时钟敲十二点的声音，然后是男人的说话声。我想应该就是苏纳吧。他说“游戏又开始了”，“这次会是你先找到钥匙，还是我先找到你呢”，反正差不多就是这么个意思的话……听到什么找到你不找到你的，我吓得要命，还以为我们进他房子被他发现了，就缩在沙发底下不敢动。然后听到有脚步声在楼上的走廊里咚咚作响，好像有谁不断地跑动着在房间里进进出出一样。苏纳的说话声时不时也能听到，说什么“我美妙的猎物啊”之类的，那个语调也是令人听了都不舒服得头皮发麻。

　　过了一会，那个脚步声近了。有人跑下楼来。从我所在的沙发底下，能看到一双光裸的脚在走动。两只脚的脚踝上都有一个很紧的银环，勒得脚踝的皮肤都红了。我记得很清楚，因为那天是个满月之夜，月光从大厅周围没有拉好窗帘的几扇大窗里射进来，投射在地板上，也把那对银环照得很清楚。那个人——我想就是你们说的艾伦·耶格尔吧——下来没多久，苏纳也下楼了。大厅里各种装饰和家具摆得满满当当，他把耶格尔堵在窗前，然后说什么，“很遗憾，这次也一样是我的胜利”。然后他就，他就……真的，我不想说了，他就对耶格尔做了那事，好了吗？

　　烦死了，我都说了我不想说了……那事就是那事啊。从沙发底下看过去，基本上只能看见苏纳宽阔的后背，但也能看到他捏着那两只戴着银环的脚踝把那两条腿分开，然后撞进去……起先我不想继续看，就闭上眼睛，可是闭上眼睛之后就听到更多的声音。基本上都是苏纳的声音，笑声和喘息声，说一些胡话，说什么“多么美妙”，说什么“一天找不到钥匙，这个游戏的结局就都是我的胜利”，还有些别的，我不记得了。

　　后来，出现了粘稠的水声，和肉体撞击的声音。实在是太难堪了，我又把眼睛睁开，看见那个少年被苏纳抵在窗户上干，我的角度除了那两条被分开、夹在苏纳身子两侧的腿之外什么也看不见。那两条腿在月光的照耀下像大理石一样……那个少年很诡异地根本没有开口说过话，发出的声音也只有很少的一点点，像是……像是很轻的喘息，闷哼之类的……

　　不，他还是说过话的。苏纳很兴奋地干了他一会之后，耶格尔好像是开口问了他一句，“这种无聊游戏，你就不会厌倦吗？”，像是这样的话。我记得不是很清楚，因为我……唉，总之后来的记忆都不是很清楚。只记得苏纳听了他说话之后突然变得很激动，把他撞得叫了一下……然后苏纳好像是用手掐住耶格尔的脖子，我看不见，但是大概如此。一边掐，一边狂吼着一些什么话。

　　“再勒紧也没关系吧？”之类的……“就在你高潮的时候勒死你也没关系吧？”什么的……“反正第二天又会……”“艾伦啊，美妙的怪物啊”……“你永远是最美妙的猎物”……

　　耶格尔连一点反抗都没有。

　　后来……后来。苏纳站起来的时候耶格尔的身体落到地上，像个散架的人偶一样一动也不动。月光照进那双毫无光彩的眼睛……是死人的眼睛。没有错，苏纳那个疯子真的把他掐死了！我发誓我说的是真的，有那么强的月光我不可能看错，艾伦·耶格尔的眼睑没有合上，可足足几分钟都没有眨过一次眼。那灰色变得越来越浑浊……他真的死了！

　　苏纳，苏纳就站在那里神经质地笑。然后嘟囔着什么“必须赶快”之类的话，把耶格尔的尸体抱起来，从前门出去了。他一走，我就从沙发下面滚出来，从我进来的窗户跳出去，看都不敢再往里面看一眼。谁知道这个天杀的疯子如果发现我在这，会对我做什么！

　　……我翻出庭院的时候，听到了那个传闻中的笑声。苏纳一边笑，一边在那个幽蓝色庭院的某个角落挖着土。我知道那是怎么回事了，他是想掩埋耶格尔的尸体……

　　可是这仍不是最可怕的事。我回去之后，一晚上都没能睡着，第二天我决定去报警。唉，我是说，虽然我的身份是不适合出现在警察前面，可是都闹出人命了，我那些小偷小摸也没那么重要吧。在去报警之前我又往苏纳宅那边走了一下。当然没有翻进去，那可是大白天呢……不过，就在庭院前的铁栏外，我看见了艾伦·耶格尔。

　　活的艾伦·耶格尔。坐在庭院里的长椅上，撑着一把伞。一张脸上一点血色也没有，一点表情也没有。听到我发出的声响，他睁开眼睛看向我那个方向，那双眼睛冷漠到死寂……我对天发誓，不到十二个小时之前我才看见他被苏纳杀掉啊……我于是赶紧离开……

　　一个是疯子，一个是怪物……是的，那两个人都不正常，都不正常……”

 

 

**一段褪色的录像带（＊未公开的展品。收藏于展览馆馆长的私人收藏室之中）：**

 

　　（录像带上的标签：XX59年12月31日0:27-－XX59年12月31日0:59，苏纳宅画室，防盗监控录像）

　　摇曳无声的画面，浮动的黑白噪点。月下，影中，游戏再度上演，猎物正被追逐。

　　高瘦的少年自门边闯入视野，众多人像画在画室墙上等待。复数的双眼沉默地注视，逃亡的少年在画室内移动。少年伸手摸过房内每一幅画，包括画室中央仍未完成的肖像。未干的颜料在手上沾染出痕迹，白玉上的墨影和红斑。

　　男人撞开了画室的门。男人嗫嚅着喜悦的言语。男人爆发出疯狂的大笑。男人向着少年接近。

　　被撞倒而仰面倒地的少年。撞倒他骑坐在少年身上的男人。男人仅用一只手就将少年的一对戴着银镯的手腕抓紧，男人的另一手近乎温柔地梳理着少年的垂发。地板上的月光被窗框划出数个十字，手倏忽游走至月光一般颜色的颈侧。少年精巧的喉结如同小小的白玉，被包裹在画家的手掌中染上颜色。少年侧过头去又被捏着下巴抓回，涣散的眼瞳中除了百无聊赖再无情绪。

　　纽扣一颗一颗离开安稳的灵床，暴露在月光中的是雕像般薄薄覆盖肌肉的身体。已不再稚嫩，却仍未成熟，介于浅粉与深红之间的果实。灰色的阴影游走在白色的高原，中指上一粒粗糙的茧痕挤压着浅红的两粒。先是指侧，再是指腹，最后变为大拇指用力的摩擦，直到两边皆是挺立，还不满足，还要品尝，还要用猩红的舌尖舔舐，还要切身体会那胸膛正在上下起伏。得到一就想要十，得到十就想要百，那火焰最终熊熊燃烧，以男人的歪曲的爱与真诚的欲为燃料，总有一刻终将使己身也一同燃烧殆尽。但某个遥远的未来无法夺取此刻的欢欣。少年被捏着下颚打开口腔，男人的唇舌侵入那处如同刀子划开蚌类的壳。与蚌类一样饱含着晶莹的汁液，罪孽在静谧的月夜更显香甜。

　　艾伦，艾伦。耶格尔，耶格尔。美妙的发音。但是你错了，你是我的猎物，我才是你的猎人。今夜的游戏又是我的胜利。只要你仍然找不到钥匙，这游戏就始终以我的胜利终结。你想杀我吗？我知道的，你的眼睛只是看起来死寂而已，里面埋藏的杀意的火焰时时刻刻都那么闪亮……从我第一眼看见你的时候我就明白，你是怪物，但你是绝佳的怪物……啊美妙，美妙啊，艾伦……可是就算你杀死我，你也找不到钥匙……

　　而胜利者理应享用胜利的结果，于是另外的蚌壳也被撬开和侵入。少年的双腿被折起，腿弯架在野兽的肩膀。先是已经四处品尝过前菜的单手，顺次地没入被男人的影子所笼罩的地方。少年发出的鼻音消失在背景的杂音里，也消失在吞噬一切的夜晚的静谧里。于是他无声地鼓动胸膛，舒张宛如一架手风琴的律动。后是从男人身下解放出来的物件，像鼹鼠钻进冰原覆盖的松土。深深地熟稔地满怀敬重地罪孽深重地埋入开拓好的道路，少年一瞬的闭眼淹没在影像闪烁的噪点里。连带着眼角一道微弱的闪光，噪点也同样掩盖着他自己一半挺起的地方。

　　在浪潮席卷的某个间隙，在某个松开的间隙。少年的侧腰在褪色的画面里露出一个凹陷的阴影，男人松开抓着那双无力细腕的手，握住少年的腰侧，托着他翻一个面。仿佛是要把他线条优美的脊背也浸染上月色一般，仿佛是要将他全身都展露给不动声色的月光观赏一般：看它的子民如何被进入，如何被侵犯，如何被握着腰钉在某处。

　　你永远是我最美妙的猎物……钥匙藏在美妙的地方，你想象不到的美妙的地方。

　　少年动了起来：他发软的双手撑在地面，那上身像在向前伸展，像在爬行，像在挣扎着逃脱。

　　你永远逃不出所谓的牢笼……没有比你更好的缪斯了……

　　少年的指尖颤抖地、无望地伸向前方，像他指尖的月光可以凝成匕首一般，像他眼中压抑的杀意可以燃起火焰似的。可他很快就发出一声长长的、颤抖的喘息，一瞬间底下了头，连指尖都在高潮中颤瑟起来。他张开嘴呼吸，呼吸声中带入受伤幼鸟般的鸣叫。

　　扭曲的螺旋，数度的觉醒，那个笑声再度响起。但男人神经质的怪笑被另一阵低沉的、喑哑的笑声打断。少年第一次露出笑容，更是第一次笑出声音。男人的表情渐渐冷却，却在连接都还未分开的时刻，看见少年奋力向前一伸手，握住了前方的画架的一条腿。

　　仿佛听见什么绝世笑话，少年笑得喘不过气。他终于开口说话，你是想现在离开，还有时间写句遗言，还是为了再满足一次，立刻就在这里死去？

　　月光的冷寂冻结了时间。一瞬间的死寂后，男人爆发出前所未有的阵阵狂笑，一边狂笑，一边继续在少年身体里冲撞。他已经做出了他的选择。少年也做出了他的选择。他把画架拖倒在自己面前的地板上，那上面绘画着的是未完成的肖像画，仅用不同深浅的黑与白绘画的年轻男子肖像，画面在噪点的浮动中模糊不清。他把手指戳入那幅面容不清的肖像，就在所画之人的唇舌之下，从那藏在画架夹层的暗盒中。画中人吐露一串极小的银钥匙，这就是所谓的美妙之地？

　　男人将欲望泄至深处，被疯狂的快意支配理智。少年把钥匙握进手心，被烧灼的疼痛刺痛神经。他短暂地闭了一下眼睛。

 

　　“现在轮到你来满足我的干渴了……”

 

 

**一份摄于XX60年1月1日的照片：**

 

　　在一座大宅子中的一个房间里，在无数肖像画的沉默注视下，一具尸体横卧在房间的中央。四周泼洒着颜料和画布。尸体干瘪得像一具从坟墓中掘出的干尸，发皱的皮肤包裹着萎缩的肌肉和分明的骨骼。尸检结果有许多谜团，例如似乎有证据表明，被害人是在性高潮中死亡，却不见有射精和性对象的痕迹；例如受害人的这具尸体，尽管才刚刚死去，里面几乎连一滴血液都不剩。

 

 

**一份文件档案：**

 

　　「人身档案备份说明

　　名：艾伦 姓：耶格尔

　　性别：男

　　生日：不详

　　年龄：因无从得知出生年份而无法得知。XX59年时约为16岁

　　家庭：不详

　　健康状况：未知

　　简历：XX52年2月，由XX城收容所从街上发现的流浪儿童之一。

　　XX52年10月，由XX城教会收容所转移至雷格尔公立孤儿院。

　　XX53年7月，发生雷格尔事件后，转由XX城儿童综合医院及疗养中心接收。

　　XX59年9月，被画家爱德华·苏纳领养，与苏纳一同在XY城郊外的宅邸居住。

　　XX60年1月，疑似谋杀监护人爱德华·苏纳。本人失踪。」

  

 

**几页某古籍的摘抄（＊未公开的展品。收藏于展览馆馆长的私人收藏室之中）：**

 

　　「血族，民间也叫作吸血鬼、血魔等，指一种活动于夜间，食用生物鲜血为生的生物。血族尤其热爱人类鲜血，因为外貌、智力等都与人类极其接近，常混入人类间进行捕猎。血族的爪和獠牙有强大的攻击能力，能够飞行，有通灵能力的人可以看到他们的翅膀。血族有与人类相似的感情结构，可以、也喜爱与人类交合，并可以产生后代。……

    

　　关于与人类混血的血族：有人类血统的混血血族，在成年后才会完全觉醒为纯粹的血族，出现无法接触强光、只能吸食鲜血等习性特征。未成年的混血血族可以正常接触阳光，也可以摄取人类食物，这使得幼年的混血血族极难被辨别。随着混血越来越接近成年，其习性特征也越来越接近纯血，包括肤色渐渐变浅，只能以鲜血维生，畏光喜暗等。混血的獠牙只能分泌防止血液凝固和伤口愈合的液体，而无法像纯血一样分泌促进止血的液体，这意味着无论血族摄取了多少血，哪怕一小口，被他们袭击的生物都几乎全部会因为失血过多而死……

    

　　关于降伏和杀死血族的方式：银器能对血族造成折磨，附着在血族的皮肤上会使其产生被灼烧般的疼痛，并能抑制其拥有的血族的力量。这也是常用的鉴别人类和伪装成人类的血族的方式。然而要杀死血族，银器是不够的。……

　　……尽管血族也有敏锐的痛觉感官，但无论是持续用银器灼烧，还是破坏其身体器官，或将其分尸杀死，都不可能真正杀死血族，失去的生命特征会在一段时间后重新归回。甚至长期得不到鲜血供养的血族都不会真正死亡，只会逐渐衰弱，然后陷入一种休眠般的状态，尽管失去生命特征、甚至身体会开始腐烂，但并非真正的死亡，也可能再次苏醒。能够真正杀死一名血族的，只有持续三十分钟以上无遮挡的强烈阳光照射。除此之外，血族只会一次又一次地复活。……」

 

 

～无人知晓的幕间戏～

    

 

　　月光曲折，穿过华灯笼罩的大街，越过朦胧起雾的玻璃。街上人们的笑骂喧闹逐渐远去之后，室内人们的细微声响才得以捕捉。

　　女子的眼里燃烧的是夏日的午后。海浪在身体之中摇摆，情热的暖风舒畅地吹彻。纤长手指如同尖头的细船，把锚深深地扎入一片白玉沙滩般的脊背。男人的眼里冻结的是冬日的子夜。壁炉在身体之中烧起，干渴的蓝焰焦躁地扭动。修长的手指描摹着近在咫尺女子的唇线，直到口红的颜色染上雪色的指尖，稍稍回想起埋藏在某个冬天的颜料的颜色和气味。

　　女子等待着男人拥她入怀，男人却陷入些微的沉思。她发出不满的声音，又转为悦耳的笑声，自己将身体迎上去钻入他的怀抱。她爱极了他。此刻一切都像浸泡在酒精里，晕晕乎乎地浮动着，把脑子。两个时辰前才发生的初遇？英俊无比却来历不明的青年？那种事怎样都无所谓了，没有什么能比得上这一刻的欢愉。

　　他的黑发轻微地在她的肌肤上摇晃来回，他的白肤上沾染上她的艳色口红，月光下他的眼睛，灰色的风雪透过两扇小小的玻璃窗无声席卷。她不是轻浮之人，却无法抵抗他的眼睛。当他为她打开天堂之门，她欣赏接受来自素不相识英俊男子的亲吻。在这一吻中她眩晕。

　　在这一吻中她死去。美人的鲜血是梦幻的追忆的气味。被永远囚禁于黑夜中的猎人仍然在牢笼追逐着猎物。

 

 

～终幕：艾伦·耶格尔的疑问～

    

    

**二十三份寻人启事剪报及照片：**

    

　　「1. 伊维尔·洛兰，男，24岁，于XX64年8月27日失踪。最后一次目击于XY南城前门。相关体貌特征详见照片……」

　　「2. 维克多·赛略特，男，18岁，于XX64年9月19日失踪。最后一次目击地不详。相关体貌特征详见照片……」

　　「3. 科涅利娅·瑟德，女，27岁，于XX64年10月3日失踪。最后一次目击于第十六街住宅区。相关体貌特征详见照片……」

　　「4. 伊果·福克纳，男，16岁，于XX64年10月31日失踪，最后一次目击于市中心万圣节游行中。相关体貌特征详见照片……」

　　「……女，19岁，于XX64年11月14日失踪……」

　　「……男，32岁，于XX64年11月29日失踪……」

　　「……于XX64年12月15日失踪……」

　　「……于XX64年12月27日失踪……」

　　「……于……」

　　「……XX65年1月……」

　　「……失踪……」

　　……

 

 

**一张黑白照片：**

 

　　这是一张从临街建筑三楼的窗户中拍摄的鸟瞰街道景象的风景照。夜晚的街道上车水马龙，路边商店的橱窗精致美丽，过往行人络绎不绝。在这张照片的角落光线较为黯淡，能看见建筑之间露出一条巷子的巷口。有人用红圈圈出了这个巷口前的两个行人：一位高个子男士和一位穿着华服的女士，正一同往巷子里走。由于照片景深的缘故，无法看清他们的脸，但可以看出那位男子留着一头深色长发，用发带在脑后浅浅地扎成一束。

 

　　照片附带的说明文字：

　　「这是一张无意间于XX64年10月3日摄于第十六街住宅区的照片。红圈中这位女士据信即为失踪的科涅利娅·瑟德，这是她最后一次出现在公众面前的样子。她身旁的这位男士，经查证极有可能为连环失踪杀人案的嫌疑人，此时已经失踪四年多的艾伦·耶格尔。」

 

 

**一份口供，来自不愿意透露姓名的知情人（17岁，为失踪的伊果·福克纳的好友，在其失踪当晚与他在一起）：**

 

　　“……我跟你们说这些事你们可千万不要透露我的姓名啊！发生了那种事，谁都会害怕的……唉，好吧。万圣节那天晚上，我们一起到街上去玩……玩得很尽心，伊果也没有露出过什么异于常人的样子。就是那种时候的街上，你知道，人潮汹涌，我们时不时就会冲散。我在游行队伍的前面，伊果落在后面。我想等他过来，就站在原地往后看。好不容易在人群中找到伊果在哪时，他却往完全不同的方向走去，在向另一个人走去……我叫他的名字，向他招手，他回头草草看了我一眼，比了一个手势，大概是让我自己先走……我也没有在意，觉得可能他是见到别的熟人了。

　　招呼他的那个人我没见过，远远地也只能瞟一眼。是个很高很瘦的男人，穿一身黑衣服，戴着帽子。我没看清他的长相……但是注意到他皮肤很白，是像贵族少爷老爷的那种白。

　　我当时没有察觉到有什么……伊果才会……遇到那种事……”

 

 

**一份花边小报的新闻简报（＊未公开的展品。收藏于展览馆馆长的私人收藏室之中）**

　　新闻标题：《二十四名受害者？二十三名受害者和一名生还者？公布的数字真的是全部吗？》

　　登发于XX66年5月

　　对于两年前发生、持续了将近一年的骇人听闻的耶格尔连环绑架谋杀案的调查情报已在近日公布（针对其他讨论，详见本报本期二版）。一年时间内出现了二十三名受害者，平均一个月就有两起事件发生，真相水落石出时却又是通过那种方式，让人不得不怀疑警方工作的效率和决心。

　　让人怀疑警方的地方不仅有拖沓的办事效率，甚至连您所看到的调查结果，真的如同宣称的一般吗？光是受害者的数字，真的如同官方所称，是二十三名吗？

　　本报记者接到居住在小汉顿格的居民Z先生爆料称，他曾目击过连环绑架谋杀案的凶手艾伦·耶格尔带走了一名疑似受害者的男子，可却没有类似体貌特征的受害人信息在官方公布的信息里。来听听Z先生的发言：

　　“……绝对就是耶格尔！跟官方公布的照片一模一样，一个高高瘦瘦黑发灰眼一身黑衣的年轻男人，脸长得很漂亮……即使是在全国，灰色眼睛的人也是很稀少的吧，绝不可能是我看错了！……跟他走的那个人是一个更高的男人，身材很健壮，走路姿势很板正。因为从没在我们的街区见到过这两个人，我就多看了几眼……要说年纪的话，大概三十上下吧……我没有看清那个高个子男人的正脸，只是路过时看到了侧脸，脸上的轮廓很有特征，也绝对不是我们街区里的人。我们街区里的人没有那种颧骨明显的长相。

　　那天是XX65年的3月上旬，我记得很清楚，因为当时我一直在琢磨春天到了要翻修草坪的事……没错，怎么会有错！耶格尔保持着大约一个月作案两次的频率，却在三月完全销声匿迹，直到四月了才再次作案。被害人里也没有那种高个子身材健壮颧骨突出的男人。所以要么就是那个男人的失踪被官方略过去了，要么就是，他是二十四人受害者中的生还者！……”

 

 

**一段电视录像带，一位犯罪心理学家在电视屏幕上：**

 

　　“……我们固然很难解释犯人为什么开始进行一系列的杀戮，但联系其生长环境和背景，倒也不是毫无苗头……真正最难解答的问题，不是开始，而是结束，是他为何停止了这一系列的犯罪。

　　最后一起作案发生于XX65年7月，然而警方找到凶手侦破案件时已是十月。我们都知道，侦破案件的契机十分巧合：十月，一位农民举报市郊外路边一处废弃的上锁房屋的窗缝中散发出阵阵“令过路人都难以忍受的”恶臭。警察破坏门锁后发现那恶臭的来源是一年以来失踪的二十三名被害人的尸体。

　　在那之前，人们对凶手艾伦·耶格尔的身份和去向都毫无头绪。也就是说，耶格尔并非迫于警方搜捕的压力而停止作案，而是出于某种原因，自己停止了这种残酷的游戏，直到几个月后机缘巧合才被发现……

　　他究竟为什么退出了呢，这才是分析犯罪心理最困难的疑问。恐怕这个问题将会成为永远的疑问，一年一年地流传下去吧……连同这一系列案件本身，将永远刻在犯罪史上，成为永远的疑问，和后世人不会断绝的讨论话题吧。

　　不说别的，光是耶格尔被警方找到的方式，无论在当时，还是现在，在座的各位有谁能宣称内心没有一点震撼？在座的各位也许也都看过那张现场照片，连环绑架杀人案凶手艾伦·耶格尔被发现的方式——他衰弱的尸体被发现在那间上锁的房屋里，端坐在二十三位被害者面目全非的尸体堆积起的小山上……”

    

 

**对艾伦·耶格尔的尸检报告（节选）：**

 

　　“……一切的迹象都表明，死者是因为长期未进行进食，衰弱而死……”

 

 

**一个巨大的玻璃柜，里面安眠着一具尸体：**

 

　　青年在冰冷的玻璃棺中安睡。

　　衰朽还未来得及夺去他容颜的全貌，蛆虫还未来得及吻别他半开的眼睑；再不离开这漫漫长夜的幽宫，从厌倦人世的凡躯上挣脱恶运的束缚。恒温玻璃柜安静地工作，在他的睡梦中奏响一支轻柔的乐曲。苍白发灰的皮肤包裹着骨骼的形状，青年为谁而正身着肃穆的丧服。

　　活着就只有不停的杀戮，要停止杀戮便只能从世上消失。厌倦了蹩脚的喜剧，冰冷的青年在玻璃棺中安睡。在层层包裹的尸衣中，做着逃离牢笼的美梦。

 

 

    

～合幕～

    

 

若您仍想进一步了解艾伦·耶格尔充满谜团的人生，或若您还有关于展览的其他信息或证物，欢迎联系展览馆馆长：艾伦·克鲁格。

    

 

～无人知晓的幕后花絮～

    

    

　　夏夜，森林边界，离最近的农庄有两小时的路程。荒无人烟的野外，月光寂寞地照亮一片林边的草地。腐朽倒下的树干上铺满青苔，幽灵般的蘑菇在蛀空的树洞中栖息。除此之外，另有一个活物同样在这树干上栖息。黑衣包裹着月光颜色的身体，面颊失去血色微微凹陷，憔悴的青年闭着眼休息。

　　四下里听不见什么响动，但青年突然睁开了猫一样的眼睛。灰色的瞳孔映照着月光，像湖面下摇晃着黯淡却不停歇的火焰。

　　来人知道自己已被发现，慢慢从林后显出身形。一名高大健壮的男子，轮廓分明的骨骼勾勒出硬朗的英俊，冷峻的表情看不出情绪。青年没有回头。

　　“可真是慢啊。”青年说。从他的喉咙里流淌出轻声的回响，仿佛说话这件事使他筋疲力尽。但那声音又是极其冷静的，“距离在你身上失手，已经三四个月了吧。你挺令人难忘的。为什么你没有立刻来捕猎我？”

　　“因为你很擅长掩盖踪迹。”男人回答。

　　短暂的一生中始终在四处奔逃，因此很擅长掩盖踪迹的青年又问，“那么为什么现在你又来了？”

　　男人没有回答。他向前走上几步，直到能看到坐着的青年的侧脸。五官还是那种精致的五官，却因为憔悴而不再光彩照人。青年的灰眼中蒙着一层混浊的阴翳，脸颊也消瘦得凹陷下去。

　　“我只是想确认一些事情。现在已经确认好了。”猎魔人说。

　　“什么事？”

　　“关于你为什么要在进食前与猎物上床，又为什么突然终止了你的捕猎。”

　　青年长长地、嘲笑般地叹息：“是啊，为什么呢？你倒是说说看，我也不是很明白。”

　　“你大概是想从困住你的那个狭窄的牢笼中逃脱吧。”

　　青年没有应声，但是原先带着嘲弄的表情消失了。他面无表情，但是异常认真地侧过脸来微微地打量了一下站在他几米之外目不斜视的猎魔人。夜晚沉默地流动着。

　　过了一会儿青年开口，带着一种认真回忆般的语气，慢慢地、聊天似的对猎魔人说：“十三年前，我在我住的孤儿院里。有一天我的背非常痛，我把自己关到厕所隔间里，后来又锁了门到洗手台的镜子前面。痛极了。我的背撕裂了，有一双翅膀长出来。平常人看不到。食物变得比平时更寡然无味。有一天我在外面捡到一只翅膀受伤的鸟。回过神来的时候它已经死得干瘪，我嘴里全是血味。从那时起我才知道我是怪物，而明白我具体是什么怪物，已经是六年后的事情了。我杀了那个上我的人。我上了许多人。我把他们都杀了。我让你上过我。我没能杀死你。”

　　最后青年对那位肃穆冷峻的猎魔人说，“所以，如果是你想猎杀我的话，一切悉听尊便。”

　　“你不想死。”男人发问。用陈述句的语调。

　　“我不想死。”青年回答。用平静的陈述句。

　　“你很累了。”猎魔人问。

　　“我很累了。”血族回答。

　　猎魔人转过身去，朝着他来的方向原路踏上归途。黑发的青年在他身后诧异地抛来一句“不杀我吗？”

　　猎魔人的回答是一句“晚安”。

　　青年微弱的一声疑问溶解在夜色中。

 

 

**一句没有说出口的回答（＊未公开的展品。收藏于展览馆馆长的心中）：**

    

　　因为我们所有人都和你一样，被困在相似的牢笼中啊。

    

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 　　这篇是万圣节前一天灵感突如其来，狂肝三天速成了的妄想同人。灵感来源于Sound Horizon的第零地平线：牢笼三部曲。不知怎么的最后成了剧情文，还用了一个花里胡哨的表达方式。说是克鲁艾结果克鲁格出场极少，情色描写还都是抹布X艾伦X抹布，真是不好意思……  
> 　　能读完十分感谢。  
> 　　因为时间仓促，有些事件的编排不是很理想。另外还有一些信息没能在正文中包含，说不定以后再写一……（声音逐渐微弱）
> 
> 一些没能写出来的事情：
> 
> 　　第二幕中的艾伦在被上着银环的状态下依然能吸血和放出獠牙。不立刻杀死苏纳的原因是他无法确定钥匙是否如苏纳所说的就藏在宅邸里，怕贸然杀死会导致毫无线索；  
> 　　连环杀人案中确实有二十四名受害者，猎魔人克鲁格是其中之一。他故意被艾伦引诱，想伺机猎杀艾伦，但没有成功。艾伦也没有成功杀死克鲁格。本来还津津有味幻想了艾伦对“猎物”克鲁格说“你想在上面？……好吧，就为你特例允许吧”的场面的，没找到地方写出来真可惜；  
> 　　本来没有加“血族不进食只会休眠不会死亡”的设定的，但觉得用这种方式自杀不符合艾伦的性格。就像人在消沉时会通过睡眠恢复精力一样，艾伦厌倦了靠持续杀戮为生，又不想自杀，于是选择让自己沉眠，直到一个他重新有勇气再次抗争的继续醒来的时候（或者一个能解决他进食就必须杀戮的情况、并且给他活下去的动力的时候）；  
> 　　克鲁格的背景有想过，但没能在这一篇里写出来。克鲁格的家族被魔物所杀，为了复仇成为猎魔人。但是复仇这种事就是复了旧仇有了新恨，永远被裹挟着不能脱身。这也是“牢笼”的一种吧；  
> 　　克鲁格在艾伦的“尸体”被警察找到后就放弃了猎魔生涯，改当了展览馆馆长。时不时在闭馆时对展出的尸体说晚安，或许哪一天能看到尸体重新复苏吧。


End file.
